The leopard and the snake
by frostedrose120
Summary: au ( gender bent before and after movie) When young snake eyes meats a blonde hired boy and how the two fall so fare but will they make it? Long with some songs here and their girl snake eyes/oc. Have mercy rated m because I'm paranoid and for content later on.
1. chapter 1 he's cute

Chapter 1, he's cute

Snake eyes sat out leaning on the veranda. She sighed as she watched a young blonde boy meditating by the coy pond. When her best friend snuck up on her. Shadow taped her shoulder and she jumped. A deep blush formed on her cheeks. Shadow smile triumphantly at her friend who she considered her sister.

"What are you looking at?"

She shifts inconvertibly "him"

"Oh, well, good luck." shadow says

"Con you at lest tell me his name?"

"Fine, Luke, has from America and he not the friendliest with allot of people." She says "it like he can tell some of us don't realy want him here"

"Well, im going to go talk to him."

"Fine, go, good luck" she says rolling her eyes.

Snake eyes walked over to him. He never looked up or opened his eyes. She was right behind him when he peered over at her not fully turning his head. A small smile graced his lips.

'She cute' he thought to himself. Before snapping back to his meditation.

Snake eyes shifted and the turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to introduces yourself?" she says out of were.

"Oh, um s-snake eyes"

"Luke niverick" he says, turning to face her, with a large smile on his face.

"Can i call you something elates?" she asked.

"Shore goes for ire?"

"Leopard"

5 years latter.

Snake eyes snuck to leopard's room in an attempt to scare him. She was the only one the could scare him, and he was the only one besides shadow that understands her. When she reached his room he had his back to him and it was hard to tell what he was doing. She quietly crept in to the room.

"Boo"

Leopard jumped and clutched his chest. Then turned to his friend with scorn. Snake eyes was dueled over lafhing. Then she snapped up and look at his bag then back at him.

"What's that, why are you packing?"

Leopard sighed "I'm leavening tonight, I'm going home."

"What you can't, i forbid you from leavening" she says crossing her legs and pouts.

"I have to, i don't want to but i have to"

She looked at Luke and nods then pulling him in to a hug.

Latter she sat by the coy pond as a tier slipped from her eye. Shed act like she was okay with him leavening but she realy wasn't. Snake eyes like leopard allot.

"I know you're not okay."

Her shoulder relaxes as he hugs her again. She turns into it and hugs him tight.

"I realy don't want to leave snakes but, i have to, if i could stat i would"

"I'll miss you" she says "Luke?"

"What?"

"Sing to me!"

"Realy, fine"

{I don't own any of the music; she is the sunlight, by trading yesterday}

"And if all the flowers, faded away

And if all the storm clouds decided to stay

The you would find me

Each hour the same

She is tomorrow and i am today

Because if right is leavening, id rather be wrong

Cause she is the sunlight. The sun is gone.

And if loving her, is heartache for me

And if holding her means i have to bleed

Then i am the martyr, love is to blame

She is the healing, and i am the pain

She lives in a daydream, where i don't belong

She is the sunlight, the sun is gone

And it'll take this life of regret

For my hart to learn to forget

Tomorrow will be as it has always been

And i will fall to her again

For I've come to close

Because if right is leavening, id rather be wrong

Cause she is the sunrise and the sun is gone

La da da da da da da da da da

La da da da da da da

La da da da da da

Na da da da

Cause she is the sunrise and the sun is gone"

Then, he kisses her on the cheek and leaves to finish packing. Snake eyes cheeks flushed red as he left.

Later that night, Luke was saying his goodbyes. Snake eyes hugs leopard tight and he hugs back. And they say their goodbyes. He say goodbye to shadow as well but she didn't seem all that unhappy he was leavening. Then, came their master.

"Luke you are always welcome here, you shall be greatly missed" he bows to her ands her to him.

In a years time shadow killed their master, and snake eyes took a vow of silence and until she avenged her masters death three years after she would speck ageing. She missed her friend greatly; she hoped to see him again, someday. Snake eyes wrought him one letter and that was the last he ever herd of her.

Dear, leopard

I have missed you so much in this past year. I have rather grave news; our master has been killed by shadow. I have taken a vow of silence until three after i have avenger her death i shall not speck. I hope to see you again someday. You a good friend as i said i missed you greatly.

Love

Snake eyes.

Luke shoulder relaxed and sat back on the couch. His parents would never lat him go back know. This was his last chance to see her again, or so he thought.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 see you agian

**sorry it took so long to post :)**

* * *

Chapters 2 see you again

Snake eyes pov.

I woke up this morning fluffing my bed head. Running my fingers though my short hair. I dreamed of him again. I don't even know what he would look like now. I miss my blonde best friend. Timber perked her head up as i moved out of the bed. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I missed my hair being long, but i like my hair short too i guess. I get dressed for the day. I walk out in to the main tanning aria were heavy was yelling at some new bees. She smirks as i make my way over.

" did you hear commander hawks got a new guy that's apparently has the same skill set as you, testing him out latter today, want to some and watch with the rest of us?" she asked and how could i say no.

* * *

Luke's pov.

They give me the details for the mission i was on. The only thing that was missing was the payment. Not the i needed it i just like it up front occasional thing.

"Hay, what about the payment?" i ask. The guy just smirks?

Note to self never work for this guy again.

"Hafe has already been mailed to you, the other hafe you'll get after and if you finish this mission."

"I'm okay with that. just what exactly - oh hot dam" i say then seeing a huge hole open in the middle of a desert.

"Do exactly as you were instructed and most of all good luck" he says as i fasten my parishote.

"Luck, i don't need luck" i say at the door, then pulling up my mask and jumping.

10 i open my shout and land softly on the ground as my only way out closed. Walk out of what assume is a hanger. And extra one is my guess. Well as long as the check clears i don't realy care at this moment. When i reached a fork that's when the realy fun begin. Doing exactly as i was instructed.

* * *

Snake eyes pov.  
Oh. My. God. His tackitks, they way he fights, could it be. Is this my leopard? Did i just think my? Never mind that. I tap red on the shoulder he turns to me.  
"Whats the guys name" i sighn.  
"Um, Luke i guess"  
"Last name?"  
"Hum, doesn't say, why?"  
"Old friend" i sighn turning back to the monitors. He was reaching the end of the "mission". leopered back off the door then kicks it down. Were hawk was waiting on him. Then he ripped down his hood. Blonde hair, round forest green eyes, this was my leopard. Its him, i just about fainted. I swear my eyes were as big as my head. I hide in the shadow of the room. I need to be shore before i did anything i might regret. Hawk brought him.  
"Lady's, this is look your new team mate I'll leave your to introductions I'll be back with you room assignment." she says with a soft smile.  
"So your the new guy, everyone call me heavy, welcome to Joe." they shack hands  
"Luke nevrick, but you guys can call me leopard."  
"Call me red, and the short girl behind me is son- where'd she go off to know?" he says.  
"Who?" Leopard asked  
"snake eyes, girl about yay tall , waering all black , mask the covers her hole face"  
Leopard grins shakes he head, with a large smile on his face.  
"I don't believe it, the girl i have been trying to find for the past year and a hafe is here."  
Has been looking for me! Wow, wow oh no i though as my grip slipped and i fell on top of him.  
"Speck of the devil, here you are " says heavy.  
Leopard termed all different shads of red as did i but under my mask. I brayed my face in his chest trying to hide my self. Until i realized what i was doing.  
" not that i don't enjoy having a girl pin me to the ground as much as the next guy but , can you get off me"  
I stand up as dose he. Leopard hugs me i hug back and everyone in the room says aw.  
"Man he got tall, he's realy grown up, still as handsome as ever." i though i said to myself until.  
"Well thank you, I'd say the same up i have know idea what you look like under that mask."

That's when she had to come back. The once touching moment turned awkward in a snap. He nodded and garbed a duffel bag i didn't know he had. I sigh and turn to the others. I know exactly what they were going to do know. I hated being tested by them.

* * *

Leopard pov.

My sister gave them my duffel bag, Jenifer when i get back you're so dead for going thought my stuff. The woman whose name who i found out it commander hawk lead me to my room. I wonder what she look like under that mask. I realy missed that girl. She was my first crush. Possibly the reason I'm a sucker for a pear of puppy dog brown eyes. i realy hope she hasn't changed much besides , well um know she has a um uh chest , not that she didn't then , but know it like um fully developed , not that i was looking. It's kind of hard to knottiest when a girl falls on you. When i finally get to my room and get my self shiuwayted i hear a knock at the door.

"It opens!" i call to who ever are at the door. (It not who you think)

"Hay, leopard," a male voices says.

"Hay...red right?"

"Ya, so you and snake eyes, hu"

"Ya, were friends knotting more if that what you're going ask" i say

"Oh no, were, just friends too, but can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure ask away!" i say going back to what i was doing.

"What dose she, well look like?"

"Well, she's a brunette, with brown eyes, nicely tanned skin, but it's been years since i seen her so, it only seclusion she looks the same at then"

"True, thank man" and the red head leaves.

That night i had the same dream as the night before. Once again it was about her. Luckily for me i woke up just when it was getting... Steamy. I realy need to stop thinking of well i think you can guess.


End file.
